Once Upon the Western Wind
by Taiki Kou
Summary: Once Upon the Western wind is a collection of Non related one Shots that I have done these stories can also be found at  under Katlady.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon the western wind_

( authors note)

Okay this is for a bit of fin for Skyes weekly challenge for fairy tales I wasn't too sure if we should use actual fairy tales or not but I decided to go with my own version of The Princess and the frog. Hope you enjoy I can tell you now my betas have not seen this one if they lived with me they would likely tie my hands up. : )I need to get there address and send them cookies. On to the story

Once upon a time in the land of the west there lived a beautiful princess by the name of Kagome. She was the only child of the gentle King and Queen who lived on the western dome main. They gave every thing to there precious daughter the finest Kimono's and accessories. So the little princess grew up lonely. She had a kind heart and at 16 she wished for love but all of her suitors would be petty and greedy, and so to escape her parents fashioned for her a gold ball with sappier crescent moons on it

So our story begins on a day like any other for Princess Kagome. She once again sat in her room her hand maids dressing her up like one of her many dolls she had as a child. Mentally in her head she did a check list of every thing they did to her as she sat there.

_'Comb the hair and arrange it with the gold combs...check, the white make up that stinks like aged cream...check... seven layer Yukata with pink, green, and red...check, fan in obi...check every day it's the same and soon the maid will say how pretty I look and comment on my hair she did.'_

"Lady Kagome your truly a beautiful Women...you hair is simply stunning."

With a sigh and a slight smile Kagome nodded

_'as soon as this is over I shall take my ball and go find amusement else were.'_

Again she sat beside her father in mother listing to the lord beg for her hand

"I am Lord Naraku. I have much wealth and riches that I could truly care for your daughter for all of our lives. I can provide for her much..."

And Kagome tuned him out hidden in her Yukata sleeves was her favorite golden ball as she hid her hands in sided and gently fingered it tracing the crescent moon her father told the egger lord that they would consider his offer She had excused her self after that and went to a small pond at the back of the palace to hide and to adore her golden ball "kami that man was annoying" She began to toss the ball up and down

"I care not to marry him ..I would rather marry a toad."

In her fit she last her ball and it fell to the pond with a gasp she leaned forward to watch it sink to the bottom as she mumbled

"Mother and father will kill me."

A sudden voice called out to her

"would you really marry a toad girl."

She looked around and saw tow toads one with his ears directly on his head the other with a strange blue crescent moon on his head and what looked like to be a fur on his right shoulder she blinked and tilted her head

'surely it couldn't be'

"Keh...gotta a problem staring wench?"

And with that she laughed

"Silence women I have asked you a question and this Sesshoumaru shall not repeat him self."

She dried her tears and tried to cover her mirth at the two funny looking talking frogs

"hai I did...Demo..I do not think there is a law that could allow such."

"Worry not and leave it to this Sesshoumaru."

With that he turned and jumped in the lake the Toad that stayed puffed up and croaked "show off" causing a new fit of giggles to come out from Kagome no sooner had she stopped laughing did Sesshoumaru Return with her golden ball.

"Oh Thank you...what shall I give you in return."

The frog nodded his head and truly looked at her

"Invite This Sesshoumaru and his brother to your Palace let us eat off your plate and sleep in your bed."

She blushed _'what strange toads I have found..surly it would not hurt'_

She thought to her self and unknowingly agreed to there request she looked to tell them her answer but found both toads gone. With a shrug she went on her marry way forgetting about the two for there was a dinner with the Lord Naraku that night

_'Another dinner ..and more talks about my hand in marriage.'_

With that thought she made her way inside and was again dress in a different Kimono and sat down at the dinner table no sooner had her boredom set in again she really studied this current lord after her hand he had black hair and dangerous looking eyes he was well dressed but on a closer look she could see what looked to be a drinking belly she wanted to laugh outright but soon her mirth would bee seen as an attended called in two guest from her mini adventure earlier

"Presenting Toad Sesshoumaru and Toad Inu Yasha"

And the tow hoped in Naraku grew angry and stood up with a shout

"You dare to Mick me Lord Higurashi?"

Too shocked to speak Kagome giggles quieted his uproar.

"My lords forgive me for these toads are my guest and have helped me greatly but this after noon I am returning the favor."

Naraku's eyes Narrowed at the princess

"How did they help you princess that you invite them in to eat at your table?"

She told the story this of what had happened that after noon the kind agreed that the princess word must be held Naraku was angry her would not sleep in a castle of toads and he left .The Princess would have to marry the toad funny as it seamed she did not mind she surged and carried both toads to her room and set them on her bed she kissed each frog on the head and left them in the room to sleep in a guest room for the night.

Inu Yasha looked at Sesshoumaru both had there eyes wide and the nodded to each other she was the one and in the morrning they would fix every thing. Morrning came fast and Kagome found her self crying for she did not want to marry a toad but her word was like law plus Sesshoumaru was kind to her the first being that ever was she walked back to her room and found two strange handsome men and screamed. A hand was quickly clamped over her mouth

"Do not scream Princess for it hurts This Sesshoumarus ears."

Shocked again she looked at both men true they were demons she saw them much in her life for Demons and humans coexisted for years now. Sesshoumaru stood taller then her dressed in a White with red out fit this his Mokomoko, And The man next to him with his cute puppy dog ears was all in red. They explained what happened to the princess after Sesshoumaru released her and she sat down.

"so all you need as compassion, some one to agree to marry you and a kiss?"

With a nod from both she smiled and laughed again picturing the Sesshoumaru frog

"well a deals a deal."

With that she got up and kissed him on the lips they were soon married and lived haply ever after that is Till Inu Yasha brought home some one claiming to be a princess but that is another story

~Fin~

Yeah I know lame..but it's the best I can do on my sleep deprive mind and catching a summer cold. :p I never said It would be good but don't flame I will ignore .


	2. Chapter 2

Poison

(authors notes) this was too easy for me as far as a challenge gooses this is for Skyes Challenge of Toxic I decided the title poison was so too much to resist. Once again my betas have yet to see this you guys are the first I over work those poor girls. For those of you who are curious as to who my wonderful betas are they are Bethany, and Beka both are working on a few of my older stories before the new ones...now you know why I say they would tie my hands up if the lived with me. But yeah most of the credit for my stories I give to them cause frankly my grammar sucks. On to the story

Main Entry: 1poi•son

Pronunciation: ˈpo

i-zən

Function: noun

Etymology: Middle English, from Anglo-French poisun drink, potion, poison, from Latin potion-, potio

Date: 13th century 1 a: a substance that through its chemical action usually kills, injures, or impairs an organism b

(1): something destructive or harmful

(2): an object of aversion or abhorrence

2: a substance that inhibits the activity of another substance or the course of a reaction or process a catalyst poison

She knew what it was as she looked down at it but she still could not believe that he would do some thing like that. He was currently no were to be found and oddly enough that did not surprise the girl who traveled from the future. Her name is Kagome. Yes she was looking for the jewel shard and yes she was with her group of friends but something happened to change that group and that's how she had gotten to were she was at now. Said group was behind her all but two one half dog demon and one full dog demon. Currently her back was towards the group and the whispered behind her as she eyed a yellow and green substance on the ground.

"Lady Kagome-sama dose not look too happy."

A small childish girl voice piped in and Kagome cracked her knuckles and they all cringed and gasped as she turned to face them

"Where are they?"

The 'bravest'

of the bunch spoke first hoping to calm her wrath, but with this they could all understand what was about to happen.

"Lady Kagome perhaps you should sit down so I can explain..."

"CAN IT MONK WHERE ARE THEY?"

Each member of the group pointed towards a path behind them as they watched her stormed off a wave of powered blazing around her as she searched for her prey.

"Kagome is scary when angry."

Piped a young kid who hid behind Sango's shoulder

"Yes she is Shippo...but in this case both Lord Sesshoumaru and Inu Yasha deserve what she's going to do to them."

She replied before another member of there group made him self known

"Stupid Human girl should know better then to hide some thing form my fabulous master Lord Sesshoumaru."

A quick knock to the head shut him up as he lay on the ground unconscious, the group set up for the know knowing soon that all there members will soon be back. Kagome continued on her path trying to sense there auras but she could only find that of Inu Yasha and he was with some one else..so that lead to the only other person to have done what they done

"SESSHOUMARU!"

She yelled out an soon he maid his presence known and he eyed her with curiously as to ask silently what she wanted .Kagome read his look and huffed.

"Why Sesshoumaru..why'd you do it?"

Cocking an eye brow and tilting his head

"This Sesshoumaru need not tell you his plains."

Crossing her arms in anger and staring at him hard

"I care not for your plains Sesshoumaru. Do you know where I came from?"

She asked him bluntly hopping beyond hope that he would give a strait answer

"The future."

He answered in response. With a sigh she hung her head and whispered

"don't be a smart ass...I meant I just came from the camp."

With a slight smirk he replyed

"So Miko. You have learned not to hide any thing form this Sesshoumaru."

Anger filled her again as she looked him dead in the eye and snapped

"I WAS NOT HIDING ANY THING YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO USES YOU TOXIC POISON ON MY BAG!"

"It would not open."

He replied calmly and she just stared at him again in disbelief he melted her yellow back because he could not open it . She was about to ask why he wanted to open it but then remembered what she had In there just for him and Inu Yasha and burst into giggles.

"If you wanted one all you had to do was ask."

He growled a low warning at her

"This Sesshoumaru dose not beg."

And he turned to leave as she giggled harder

"Sesshoumaru it was only dogs treat and now that you melted my bag I can go home and get you more."

He had stopped mid step and nodded as she ran up to him and hugged his waist.

"You know we do have other treats like a raw hide bones."

He turned to her as she still healed on his waist and looked down at her

"This Sesshoumaru dose not need bones."

She giggled again as he took her to the well home and with a flash of blue light she was gone and in the distance you could hear another shout

"WHAT THE...SESSHOUMARU! MY RAMEN WAS IN THAT BAG!"

With a shake of his head he decided to wait for her return may be she will have more of that pepperoni treats for him.

~fin~


	3. Chapter 3

The Question

(notes) A response to Skyes challenge Trust _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was simple really if you thought about it but yet she still could not answer him baffled and confused as to why he would ask her that question her Kagome of all people. Sure when he first came up to the group she had to Sit Inu Yasha a few hundred times but she could just tell that This man...no not man Demon his half brother Lord Sesshoumaru required aid. Who was she to deny any one help if they asked for it.

However it was what he asked that stumped her as she was not sure that sharing such information with this Demon would be beneficial . Well it would be to him and the person he's sharing it with however she felt the need to do so her self. Shaking her head she sat down ever so slowly as the rest of her group followed

"Kagome I am going to go play with Rin."

Shippo said before running off to play in the flowers she watched closely as The Pristine Lord nodded his head ever so slightly and his dragon An-Un Followed them to a field of flowers

"I can see no reason why you should not do this Lady Kagome after all its just sharing information."

So said the pervert of there group as he reached down and do his favorite thing and felt up Sango "HENTAI!" she screamed and slapped him down Glaring at him

"Stupid Monk...as sad as I am to say he dose make a Valid point about this. You should give him the info and he can do with it how ever he wants."

Shaking her head and rubbing her temples

"It's not the sharing the info that's the problem it's the info he requested, I just can not tell him every detail."

Finally jumping out of his hole to sit in a near by tree Inu Yasha mumbled

"Keh, I always knew the bastered was Gay, Just tell him what he wants and he will be out of our way."

Gold eyes met gold eyes as a sly remark was made again which is how this all began

"This Sesshoumaru knew his Father Little brother, and this Sesshoumaru is not how you say it Gay."

Shaking her head again as InuYasha glared down at his brother

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Inu Yasha Sit!"

And with a thump the Hanyou fell to the ground into yet another hole. Getting up gracefully and walking over to him as he twitched ever so slightly the girl known as Kagome sighed

"InuYasha, Sesshoumaru came to ask us for information that he needs and you will behave or you will stay down there."

Sesshoumaru got up and smirked down at his brother but then frowned

"Do you not trust this Sesshoumaru with the answers I seek Miko?"

His voice was cold hard and his closeness to her made he gasp she quickly spun to face him and with a gulp blue eyes met gold

"No Lord Sesshoumaru..It just that what your asking for is private information."

Glareing at her and in a cold voice

"You Will Share your Knowlage Miko or face this Sesshoumarus wrath."

That had done it anger filled her as her powers came to ther serface she narrowed her eyes at himand poked him in the chest much to the supprise of those watching he backed a step away as she continued to poke hime and yell at him

"HOW DARE YOU ORDER ME! I AM A SMART INTELLAGENT WOMAN FROM THE 21ST CENTERY AND THE INFORMATION YOU WANT IS NOT SOMETHING THAT I CAN GIVE TO YOU ON YOUR WHIM!"

"Um... Lady Kagome"

Miroku tried to stop her but she continued on

"FIRST OFF MY NAME IS KAGOME GOT IT KA-GO-ME!"

"...Kagome-sama?"

Rin and Sango tried

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THIS INFORMATION...IT WAS NEVRE A QUESTION OF TRUS SESSHOUMARU IF YOU HAD JUST LET ME EXPLAIN WHY ITS PRIVATE IN THE FIRST PLACE BUT NO."

"Ka..Kagome?"

Inu Yasha Tried

"SIT!"

And again he was in in hole

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS INFORMATION WILL DO...IT IS LIFE CHANGING YOU BAKA!"

Silence fell over the group and kagome turned beat read she had pokes the Mighty lord Sesshoumaru till he was backed into a tree, A finger still on his breast plate of his armor. She backed off slowly

"Gomen"

She whispered and turned and walked away

"Kagome sure is scary when she's angry."

A little fox commented after hiding behind the massive dragon the group settled down for the night not

"Lord Sesshoumaru..I can give you the info you seek."

Sango replied quietly Sesshoumaru just stared at her then the Miko

"It Will be the miko who share the information with this Sesshoumaru."

not a word was sad after that ,Kagome face still beat red by the time Dinner was served Shippo amused him self by coloring and a young girl watched the young woman from the future. Curries as ever she apprachoched her

"Rin is confused Kagome-sama?"

Brown eves meet blue and Kagome took a deep breath

"What are you confused about Rin?"

"Well Rin wants to know, what you know, that Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't know."

Shock the humor fills her and she laughs and gabs Rin for a hug. Looking at the Demon Lord and then at her group with a smile

"Rin how about a bath and I will explain it to you what Sesshoumaru doesn't know"

The girls had gone for there bath a with a hyper Rin trailing behind them.

"Keh...you could have gotten any one for this information Sesshoumaru."

"Inu Yasha is right Lord Sesshoumaru you could have gone to any one for the information you seek"

"Indeed."

He replied as he looked at the monk and ignored InuYasha Curiosity filled the air but only the Shippo Asked

"Why?"

looking twoard the directions the girls walked and then looking at Shippo

"This Sesshoumaru trust the Miko more then he dose any other female woman. He will Tell My Ward and This Sesshoumaru all she knows about The child's Changes."

Miroku laughed as three pairs of eyes set on him

"Forgive me but when a women says its private its private, Trust me when I say your ward will not say anything to you abut what the girls are talking about? Confusion surrounded the rest of the male group

"Explain?"

Sesshoumaru demand from the monk with a cold glare as he filled with more Mirth

"You Demons wouldn't understand this custom, just as we humans wouldn't understand some of your customs but if it's a explanation you require call it trust."

In the distance you could hear the girls on there way back each one looking fresh from there bath and a young girl looking bright red she looked at her lord and smiled

"Rin learned a Secret Lord Sesshoumaru, But this secret is for Rin only so Rin can not share with you, Rin is sorry."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head looking at his sad ward and the Miko who was smiling at her almost motherly and quested her

"hn..a Ritual."

Kagome Blushed then nodded her head

"Rin it is alright This Sesshoumaru Trust you to keep your secret to your self."

His ward beamed and ran to play with Shippo as Kagome sat down next to him

"Sesshoumaru I know its hard to not be told So I will tell you what to expect for your sake as well as Rins."

With that she whispered to him the Secrets she had just told Rin

"I trust you will both be well with this information."

"Hn"

~Fin ~


	4. Chapter 4

A hero comes along For Skyes challenge Hero

Song fic

Hero by: Mariah Carey

_Song_

_'Thinking'_

"Talking"

It was a day like any other it started off with the sun shining and Inu Yasha's group they were all waiting for one member who had traveled threw time to her home beyond the well to restock there much needed supplies unknown to the group there was a silent watcher. Cold Gold eyes narrowed at the group's relaxed atmosphere. A blue light fills the well as the woman child known as Kagome made her appearance she knew not of the bewilderment of those gold eyes that watched her, she put her smile one thinking as she walked back to her group thinking sadly to her self

_'if only I was stronger'_

_**There's a hero if you look inside your heart **_

_**You don't have to be afraid of what you are. **_

_**There's an answer if you reach into your soul **_

_**and the sorrow that you know will melt away**_

The gold eyes watched her slow return to her group pondering and wondering about her

_'Strong, and yet unknown to this Sesshoumaru, Pity she is only human.'_

And yet his actions spoke louder then his thoughts he followed her Watched her, and gave her a silent cheerleader And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on and you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive. She stopped suddenly and looked his way her fake smile fading as a look of curiosity hit her Face she felt him and knew he was there but why.

"Why do you hide in the Shadows Sesshoumaru? Are you a coward?"

Wind wildly blew around her and soon she found her self pinned to a tree

"This Sesshoumaru is no coward, nor dose this Sesshoumaru hide."

she gasped and her sad blue eyes met his gold ones

_**So, when you feel like hope is gone look inside**_

_**you and be strong and you'll finally see the truth**_

_**that a hero lies in you.**_

Slowly she reached up her hand to his

"Hai...gomen, it was wrong for me to take my feeling out on you..I wish I was stronger more like her."

_**It's a long road when you face the world alone, **_

_**No one reaches out a hand for you to hold. **_

_**You can find love if you search within yourself**_

_**and the emptiness you felt will disappear**_.

For a brief moment he questioned the young Mikos sanity and then he remembered whom she was talking of

"ah...the dead Miko...the walking corpse."

He slowly released his grip from her neck as she knelt to the ground her grief consuming her

"you are stronger then her."

_**And then a hero comes along with the strength **_

_**to carry on and you cast your fears aside and**_

_**you know you can survive**_.

Shock filled her as her tear filled eyes shot up to look at him to see if he was lying She gasped

"Why would you say a thing like that I am pathetic and weak like the rest of the humans you hate"

_**So, when you feel like hope is gone**_

_**look inside you and be strong and **_

_**you'll finally see the truth that a hero lies in you.**_

Arching a delicate eye brow and look down at the Miko on the ground shocked still apparent in her face

"This Sesshoumaru Dose not Lie Miko. You are strong. As for being human you can not help but what you are..how ever this Sesshoumaru know you not to be Pathetic or weak."

_**Lord knows dreams are hard to follow, **_

_**But don't let anyone tear them away. **_

_**Hold on, there will be tomorrow, **_

_**In time you'll find the way**_

Still not believing him she shakes he head hard

"No you are wrong Lord Sesshoumaru I am unworthy of every thing."

Sighing and looking at the sky

"What other Human would adopt a Orphan Kit?"

_**And then a hero comes along**_

_**with the strength to carry on **_

_**and you cast your fears aside **_

_**and you know you can survive.**_

"What Human would Stand up to my Hanyou brother?"

"You do not Understand Lord Sesshoumaru I am no hero like you, him or her."

Looking at her again as silences rang through the air as he whispered to her

"It is you who dose not understand Miko"

And he be gain to walk away she jumped up and shouted to Him

"Then Tell me Sesshoumaru, What am I to understand."

Not looking back and continuing his walk his reply was clear as he disappeared from sight

_**So, when you feel like hope is gone **_

_**look inside you and be strong **_

_**and you'll finally see the truth t**_

_**hat a hero lies in you**_

_**that a hero lies in ... you**_

" that a hero lies in...you. Kagome"

~Fin~


	5. Chapter 5

Pants must die

For lunaticneko Challenge

_ 'Thinking'_

"Talking"

She watched the two brother's spar slightly annoyed by the whole process. Sure they fought all the time and Inu Yasha's fire rat Hakama had so much damage done to them time to time she started to do patch jobs on it. The cloth of the fire rat was starting to look much like a bad quilting job.

Wincing when she heard a tear from wear she sat and sure enough looking off in to Inu Yasha's direction you could see bits of flesh and blood. With a slight sigh she turned to her back were a green toad and small girl sat watching with interest but then a sweet innocent question was asked then answered by the wrong person

"Jaken-sama… why dose Inu Yasha's Sama Pants always rip?"

"Rin You foolish girl it because the sewing job was done very poorly."

Cracking her knuckles she swung hard and the toad went flying Rin looked up sweetly to Kagome and laughed

"Kagome-sama you made Jaken-sama fly…run must ask Sesshoumaru why his pants don't Rip like Inuyasha-sama."

Shock covered her faces as the young bounced up from her seat and ran in to the clearing were the Hanyou and Youkai stopped fighting upon hearing and seeing her. Inuyasha limped over to Kagome were she held out a par of sweat pants to him.

"Thanks For the patch Job's Kagome...but you know the Cloth of the fire rat will eventually mend it self."

"Sit!"

She said annoyed and looked down in to the crater shape hole

"Inuyasha…you know and I know the only reason why I do my patch jobs is Because Sesshoumarus Poison has slowed the mending process now GIVE ..PANTS."

"This Sesshoumaru would think that even a half-breed would be willing to take of his pants for a woman."

Red that's all she felt and saw and she knew she was turning that very same color as well it was time for Sesshoumaru to feel the same embarrassment of his half sibling…his pants would die how and when were the only question it was later that night when every one was getting ready for bed that Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru was missing and wanted to take a bath. She felt his immense power close by but ignored it. She grabed her trusty Yellow back and turned to the group

"Sango did you want o come for a quick bath?"

"No Thanks Kagome go ahead and enjoy your self."

On her way to the spring she pondered how she would Kill mister perfections pants of pure white There were so many options .The Next question would be how to get him out of those pants for she never saw him out of them as she approached the spring like a magic there they sat on a rock all shine and white along with his Haori she grinned and called out

"Sesshoumaru- sama?"

But no answer it was like the Kami's smiled down on her and granted her wish she dropped her and searched for what she wanted laughing evilly she started her task.

"Today pants you die."

Working faster then she knew how she twisted, pulled, dunked, soaked, tore, bedazzled, and sewed her way on the pants and Haori , when done she was quite pleased with her work his pants and Haori of Pristine white were no longer that they were now hippy tie-dyed with patched that had sparkling flowers on it. He would never wear them again.. They had died in her book. Putting them back exactly the way she found them she turned and left the spring knowing Sesshoumaru would not be coming back till tomorrow evening with another set of clothing, hoping and praying they were a different color besides white. Sighing happily she crawled into her sleeping bag and with giggles fell asleep

It was early in the morrning when they each heard a death defining roar and each member shot out of there bed of the forest floor. Inuyasha Quickly jumped down from the branch and drew his sword and took a quick sniff to find out who or what could have made that sound

"Keh…jerk. That what he gets for leaving his stuff around."

He said as he sheathed his sword half a sleep all but kagome looked at him questionably then looked at her as she started to laugh uncontrollably. A slight movement came from the bushes along with a stern voice

"You Will Fix this Miko."

Laughing her words "awe come on I bet you look pretty."

A growl could be heard

"MIKO!"

She snorted "Youkai"

And with that he stepped out from the bushes revealing her handy work and dead silences and then she laughed harder he actually wore them

"WHAT THE HELL...K...KAGOME YOU DID THAT!"

A evil grin crossed his face just then

"you know Miko if you wanted this Sesshoumaru out of his pants so bad you need only but ask."

And with that statement she stopped and turned red again and the monk followed suit

"Yes...Lady Kagome I too am willing to get out of my pants if you ask."

"HENTAI!"

Sango screamed and knocked him down

"Come Inuyasha...it is time for this Sesshoumaru and you to get new pants." And with that the Hanyou and Inu lord left wearing Kagome's Designs

~Fin~


End file.
